1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive polarizer of a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a conductive polarizer which has a conductive adhesive layer, thereby preventing the liquid crystal display device from being damaged or deteriorated by static electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, liquid crystal display devices enable electronic appliances employing them to be lighter and slimmer. Therefore, liquid crystal display devices are nowadays utilized for a variety of electronic goods such as picture display appliances of notebook computers, mobile phones etc., in place of cathode-ray tubes (CRTs), and the market for liquid crystal display devices are expected to enlarge steadily.
Liquid crystal display devices represent information by controlling the polarization state of light emitted from light sources using the birefringent properties of liquid crystal. Therefore, almost all the liquid crystal display devices include a polarizer that functions as a filter with reference to the polarization of light.
The polarizer generally provided is a very thin type of about 150xcx9c350 xcexcm in thickness, depending on the kind of adhesive layer formed thereon.
Further, during the bonding step of the polarizer in the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display device, because static electricity is so easily produced that it affects an internal array element of the liquid crystal display device, which in turn affects the alignment of the liquid crystal, causing the occurrence of inferior products.
Therefore, several conventional technologies have been proposed to solve these problems.
Firstly, in a liquid crystal display device utilizing a transversal electric field that does not form a transparent electrode layer on an upper substrate, a transparent electrode layer is formed on an outer surface of the upper substrate for preventing occurrence of static electricity regardless of the activation state of the liquid crystal.
Secondly, as shown in FIG. 1, an antistatic layer 9 comprising conductive particles 8 is formed on a polarizer element 5 with an upper supporting layer 7 interposed there-between to prevent static electricity from being produced during the attachment of the polarizer. In FIG. 1, as yet unexplained reference numerals 1 and 3 are an adhesive layer and a lower supporting layer, respectively.
However, in the conventional conductive polarizer of a liquid crystal display device explained above, there are several problems which will be explained below.
In the technology of forming a transparent electrode layer on the outer surface of the upper supporting substrate, the transparent electrode layer may easily be impaired during the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display device, and in the technology of forming an antistatic layer on the outer surface of a polarizer, the effects of the antistatic layer formed on the outer surface of the polarizer are so weak that it can not substantially prevent the occurrence of static electricity.
Further, in the technology of simultaneously applying the above two technologies in order to prevent the occurrence of static electricity, a problem arises in that the costs of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device are increased.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a conductive polarizer of a liquid crystal display device, the production of which prevents the occurrence of inferior products, brought about by static electricity arising during the attachment of the polarizer, by including conductive properties in an adhesive layer of the polarizer.
In order to accomplish this object, there is provided a conductive polarizer for a liquid crystal display device comprising an adhesive layer composed of acrylic materials and conductive materials, the adhesive layer being formed on a substrate; a lower supporting layer formed on the adhesive layer; a polarizer element formed on the lower supporting layer; and an upper supporting layer formed on the polarizer element.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a conductive polarizer of a liquid crystal display device, the conductive polarizer comprising: an adhesive layer composed of acrylic materials and conductive materials, the adhesive layer being formed on a substrate; a lower supporting layer formed on the adhesive layer; a polarizer element formed on the lower supporting layer; an upper supporting layer formed on the polarizer element; and an antistatic layer formed between the adhesive layer and the lower supporting layer.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a conductive polarizer of a liquid crystal display device, the method comprising the steps of: forming an adhesive layer composed of acrylic materials and conductive materials on a substrate; forming a lower supporting layer on the adhesive layer; forming a polarizer element on the lower supporting layer; and forming an upper supporting layer on the polarizer element.